


A Merrier Christmas, My Good Fellow

by fanwit



Series: 25 Days of Sevart [25]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Christmas, Gen or Pre-Slash, M/M, merry christmas if you celebrate it!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:22:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21959566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanwit/pseuds/fanwit
Summary: Arthur gets a present from Severus.
Relationships: Severus Snape/Arthur Weasley
Series: 25 Days of Sevart [25]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1199560
Kudos: 12





	A Merrier Christmas, My Good Fellow

"Happy Christmas!" Severus beams at Arthur and holds out a wrapped present. Arthur stares down at it.  _ Wait, wait. _ Arthur blinks slowly.

"What's this?" Arthur doesn't take the present quite yet. "What have you done with Snape?" Severus doesn't laugh but only smiles.

"I just had a change of heart."

_ Severus Snape _ had a change of heart. With that completely 180 degree change, Arthur feels like he's in  _ A Christmas Carol _ . Nobody should ever feel like they're in a book, Arthur knows.

"What, were you haunted by three ghosts or something?" Arthur says bewilderedly, and finally takes the present. "Weren't you the one who got so upset when I tried to give you a present?"

Severus clears his throat awkwardly. He reaches into his pocket and pulls out a very familiar looking scarf. 

"It was..." Severus looks down at the scarf. "A thoughtful gift."

"Yeah, you're lucky I didn't give you something breakable," Arthur mutters, recalling how Severus had thrown the gift across the room and stormed out. Severus looks away guiltily. Oh, poor thing. It had been a pretty shitty thing to do but what Severus was doing right now actually somewhat made up for that.  _ Would a joke cheer him up? _ "Mad-Eye's so gonna think you've been abducted and replaced by an alien."

"It's a risk I'm willing to take. As if it's gonna be any different from being accused of trying to betray you guys every other day." Severus looks back, amusement in his eyes. "Go on, then, open it."

Arthur unpeels the wrapping carefully and Severus sighs. Arthur shoots him a look but continues his slow unwrapping. It isn't Arthur's fault it's easier to just reuse wrapping for next year. One last pull reveals a box with the label ‘plane’. It's the model aeroplane he's been eyeing for years. 

Arthur blinks and blinks again. He probably shouldn't cry. He drops the wrapping and grips the box. He had stopped by last night to look at it again in the window, wishing he'd get it. And now here it was. This was more of a miracle than Severus' change of heart.

"Is, is it good?" Severus looks down at the plane with worry in his eyes but when he looks up, he looks eerily calm. "Not too much?"

"This is a lot more expensive than a scarf." Arthur closes his eyes. He can't accept this. He hasn't done anything to deserve the plane. "I, I probably shouldn't-"

"No, no!" Severus puts his hands on the box and pushes it gently back towards Arthur. Arthur opens his eyes. "No, you keep it."

"Why?" Arthur looks at Severus. "I've never given you anything this expensive! I've never done anything for you that's worth this."

"But you did." Severus is no longer smiling. He closes his eyes, takes a deep breath and looks into Arthur's eyes. "We're both aware I'm difficult."

"You're not all that difficult."

"Yes, I am. You've been nothing but nice to me even when I haven't afforded you the same courtesy." Severus looks down at the box and back. He lets go of the box. "I just hoped this would be enough to repay you for that."

Arthur brings the box closer to his chest. Severus gives him a small smile.

"Thanks," Arthur manages. He looks down the hall then back at Severus. He's never gotten any models before, never given any indication he's ever wanted one. How did Severus know?

"Come on, Arthur!" It's Molly. He's surprised she's even talking to him. Though face-to-face is different from calling for someone from a different room. "Your presents are the only ones left!"

_ Hurry up _ are the unspoken words. It's his turn to open his presents but he doesn't think anything's going to live up to the plane.

He takes a step down the hall but stops and turns to Severus.

"How did you know?"

Severus smiles and shrugs.

"Lucky guess, I suppose."

Yeah, Severus had to have been Christmas-Caroled. Lucky guess, yeah  _ right _ .

Arthur scoffs but doesn't push it. He'll find out anyhow, someday, he's sure.

"Happy Christmas," Arthur tells Severus and continues down the hall. Maybe he should ask Severus to help with his model. He's never had a model before.


End file.
